there is a new set of twins in town
by mystal
Summary: Andy and Drake are twins, they are close, they arnt normal. some how Aro gets a holt of them and they leave their misrable lives behind to become vampires


Theirs a new set of twins in town

Me and my brother were born on October 31, 1895. Or other wise know as… Halloween. The minute after we were born the plague took its first victim, our mother. And with our mother was the first of many deaths yet to come.

We lived in a small town and by the time it ended it took half of the lives in our town. We were the first and last kids to be born in the time of the plague. So it was said that we were the devil children. Father loved us the best he could, but he couldn't love us forever. The towns people got angry and chased us out of the town. We were seven then.

We ran from town to town for years and finally found one that would take us in. You see, every town we tried to live in, was always someone that started calling us devil children. They had found out what had happened in our home town. They would tell their friends and then their friends would tell their friends and so on. Soon it would spread to the whole town. And then we would be run out of town, just trying to find another one to live in for that small amount of time where know one knew who we really were.

When we were ten, we finally found a town far enough away that nobody would know who we were for a long time. So we could go to school, maybe. I didn't know. Fist we needed to find a family to live with. I was tired of living from town to town with no one but my brother. I loved my brother. I loved him very much but I needed to get away from it all. I was only ten and on the run. It wasn't fair. These people would pay for what they were doing to us.

We were in an ally curled up together to keep warm. When someone passed by. It was a couple. The man was young, about 25, maybe. And the woman was about 21. They were a beautiful couple. The man had short dirty blond hair, and clear blue eyes that were very caring. The woman had long brown hair that was curled up in a bun. She was tall and had brown eyes that were full of concern. She ran over to us.

"What are your names?" she said in a panicked voice.

My brother was the one who spoke. "I'm Drake. And this is my sister Adriana." I pulled at his sleeve. He knew I hated being called that. "But she likes to be called Andy." I smiled. I had never liked to talk. I was always shy so Drake would speak for me. And to be honest I really didn't mind. After what had happened when we were seven I hated talking, so I let my big brother speak for me.

"I am Lillian. And this is my husband Jason." they both gave us warm smiles.

They took us to their house.

"Are you two ok?" she asked "You look awful."

"We have been on the run for 3 years now." Drake said. And with that he told them our story. I wished he hadn't done that. Now they would probably kick us out. But when he was finished the strangest thing happened.

"Oh you two poor children. You must stay with us."

"Thank you but that's not-" my brother was interrupted.

"And I will not take no for an answer.." she smiled at us but that look in her eyes told us that we were here to stay.

"Lillian-" again my brother was interrupted.

"Call me Lilly." Drake didn't say anything. But I nodded. She was nice. I liked her. Maybe we would be here to stay? Who knew?

She made us take showers then go straight to bed. Me and Drake had the same room. I curled up and he can over to me.

"Andy talk to me." I just turned my head to look at him.

"Andy please. I know you don't like to talk to other people but I'm your brother. Come on." He begged.

I decided to give him mercy and talk to him.

"Do you really think this is going to work? I mean us living here? What if the town finds out? Where will we go?" I was starting to get very panicked. My breath came in quick gasps.

Drake pulled me into a hug. "We will go to the next town. I think it is called Volterra. And we will make a new home their. I will not let them hurt you ok?" I nodded. He laid down beside me and as soon as my eyes closed I was fast asleep


End file.
